Berserker Tribe
"Since the creation of the world and of man, the Berserker Tribe has existed and it still exists to this date…The people who hold the Berserker's Power are known as Berserkers. They can fly in the skies, move mountains and turn the tides in the sea…Those who have the Berserker Mark can read the future and obtain the power of the sun, moon, and stars…" '''- Chapter 2: Su Ming''' The Berserkers (蛮, Mán) are a race of cultivators that live on one of the many worlds within Yin Death Region.Ch. 726 Appearance On average, they are tall, robust and have muscular bodies covered by different tattoos. Their rather crude and primitive way of living makes them naturally emanate a wild and barbaric air. Culture They live separated into tribes and are known to practice different traditions. They originally did not practice the same method of cultivation either but instead used methods unique to each tribe until the first God of Berserkers appeared and created a solid cultivation system for their unique constitution. Since then, all Berserkers worship the God of Berserkers, the most powerful person of their race, as their deity and protector and consider the Great Yu Dynasty as the center and symbol of their race. In each tribe, there are different statues of the God of Berserkers. They are the soul of the tribe and the key for their descendants to become a Berserker.Ch. 4 The power of the statue of the God of Berserkers was used to search for those who had inherited denser Berserker Blood from their ancestors, and these people were deemed to possess Berserker Bodies. Without the Berserker Body, it is impossible to become a practitioner of Berserker Arts. The Berserker Arts were difficult to pass down through oral tradition, and it could be done only by the statues of the God of Berserkers.Ch. 6 Small Tribes are known to possess very few Blood Solidification Berserkers and rarely if ever even have one Awakened Berserker. Middle Scale Tribes are known to have a few Awakened Berserkers. Large Scale Tribes are known to possess Bone Sacrifice Berserkers and the extremely few Great Tribes, such as Mio Mao and Freezing Sky, possess Berserker Soul level Berserkers. There are Berserker Tribes who develop Sects based on the practices of people from other worlds. History Their most glorious era arrived with the rise of the first God of Berserkers, Lie Shan Xiu, and the four True Divinties that served under him, Wind, Cloud, Lighting and Fog. He was a powerful warrior that managed to walk out of the Land of Berserkers, shocking Yin Death Region and True Morning Dao World. By conquering and enslaving many worlds, his name rang throughout True World. He opened a path leading to Bright Yang Region, making the Land of Berserkers the one and only place that could break into Bright Yang from Yin Death, which should have been isolated. He developed the land, created his own cultivation methods and skills to give to the world, built the Great Yu Dynasty and thus brought the Berserkers to greatness. However, with his disappearance, their short glory came to an end.Ch. 499 After many years went by, the second God of Berserkers, Chi Shan Po, appeared. He gained an epiphany from the God of Berserkers’ will in the Great Yu Dynasty, received one half of his legacy and perfected the Great Art of Heartless Berserker Seed, using it in other worlds to attain a shocking amount of power. Yet his appearance brought forth a disastrous event. Fearing a second Lie Shan Xiu, the Immortals attacked the Land of Berserkers. However, because of his Art, the second God of Berserkers was near invulnerable. They divided his body and the land itself into five parts, sealing a part in each continent. His head was taken away by Di Tian. Due to the great resentment that lingered after his death, it is said certain people can hear his roar during the Day of Eternal Creation. Ten thousands years later, the third God of Berserkers, Li Shan Huo, was born in the Eastern Wastelands. He arrived in Great Yu, saw the second God of Berserkers, heard his voice, sensed his will, but did not receive the half of his legacy. He spent his life trying to understand Life Cultivation and realized that he lacked fire in his life. He absorbed all manner of fire, but discovered that the fire that he lacked was not of Yang, but of Yin properties. These flames existed on the moon, and so he worshiped the moon and called himself a Fire Berserker. However, unable to understand Fire Cultivation, his will was split into two, Yin and Yang. One of them was the Fire Berserker and the other the God of Berserkers. He tried to find sings of Lie Shan Xiu and Chi Shan Po, but died in the World of Nine Yin. Su Ming received the legacy of the third God of Berserkers, which was required as a catalyst to make it possible for Berserkers in the Berserker Soul Realm to breakthrough into Life Cultivation, but discovered that the first God of Berserkers' legacy had ended with the third, as such he needed to attain the status of God of Berserkers with his own powers. After reaching Great Completion of the Berserker Soul Realm and gaining a rough understanding of Life Cultivation, the statue he created turned into the deity statue of Life Cultivation and he attained the status of the fourth God of Berserkers. From then, all Berserkers could enter Second Step of cultivation.Ch. 689 With his powers, he destroyed the Immortals' hold on the Land of Berserkers, but soon was forced to leave by the ancient will from Yin Death Region.Ch. 745 The world of Berserkers became part of Yin Death's Fragmented Worlds once more. Reference List Category:Tribe Category:Races